


Mieux vaut régner en Enfer

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Resentment, Season/Series 04, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Dean aurait voulu lui dire.Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il n’était pas si nécessaire le sortir de l’Enfer, si ce signifiait s’arroger le permis de jouer avec sa vie.





	Mieux vaut régner en Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mieux vaut régner en Enfer**

Dean aurait voulu lui dire.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il n’était pas si nécessaire le sortir de l’Enfer, si ce signifiait s’arroger le permis de jouer avec sa vie.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il aurait bien été disposé à rester enterré dans les flammes à humilier lui-même et tout ce qu’avait été dans sa vie, à torturer ces âmes comme si en fait il s’en fichait, il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il n’aurait pas été un prix trop grand pour ce que plutôt ils lui demandaient de faire.

Il n’importait pas si c’était Michael, il aurait cependant été son corps, et il aurait resté fermé dans un coin de sa tête à regarder ses mains que détruisaient tout ce qu’il avait toujours essayé de protéger. 

Il aurait voulu dire à Castiel qu’il luttait du mauvais côté, mais en quelque sorte il sentit qu’en soi l’ange commençait à sentir le doute, qu’il commençait à s’écarter de ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, de ce Père qu’il ne pouvait plus sentir présent.

Il aurait voulu faire ça, mais il aurait resté un désire inexprimé.

Parce que en regardant l’ange, en voyant ce voile dans ses yeux et cet expression tourmenté, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas été vraiment capable de s’en prendre à lui gratuitement.

Dean avait déjà fait assez du mal. Il ne pouvait pas se concéder de faire autre, il ne pouvait pas mutiler davantage une âme déjà mutilé, seulement parce que sa frustration avait touché limites désormais insoutenables.

Il lui mit une main sur l’épaule, et l’autre même pas se tournait à lui regarder.

Après tout, il ne le faisait jamais.

Et Dean soupira.

Et il espéra que, venu le moment, il pouvait être à son côté, à lui dire qu’il s’y connait que trop bien de pères absents, à lui dire qu’il avait autres options, qu’il se pouvait rebeller, qu’il pouvait faire le bon choix.

Il était son seul désire, parce qu’il n’y avait pas autre de désirer, pas à ce moment-là.

Et il pouvait seulement espérer que, quand ça arriverait, Castiel lui aurait écouté.


End file.
